The Next Dare
by LuisantEtoile
Summary: After the last dare which caused a chaotic househould, Uncle Jake is back with a new dare! Now the Grimms have to say NO to everything. With Sabrina's crazy obsession with...mind-controlling unicorns!...and Daphne's karate skills, and Puck's dark secret, and Mustardseed's long ago "courtship" with an enemy, the Grimms have no idea what's in store for them...SEQUEL TO THE DARE!
1. Prune Eating Fart Sniffer

**Ta-da! I am back with the sequel for **_**The Dare**_**! Wooh! After many years of being finished of writing that FF, I am finally back.**

**Just so you guys know, **_**Camping Trip Gone Wrong **_**was deleted. This is the new sequel, **_**The Next Dare**_**.**

**Ages of the Character:**

**Sabrina: 16**

**Puck: 16**

**Daphne: 12**

**Mustardseed: 13**

**Also, now that I've improved my writing, I hope you guys understand it better!**

**Anyways…I'll stop internet-blabbering…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Prune Eating Fart Sniffer<br>3rd Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously from The Dare:<strong>_

"_Now, what do you think about doing another dare?"_

* * *

><p>Jaws dropped in disbelief and Daphne smushed her head into a couch cushion. Sabrina groaned loudly and Mustardseed shook his head disbelievingly.<p>

All **except** Puck seemed reluctant to do the dare. And the trio didn't have enough time to stop Puck from blurting out the answer.

"Bring it on prune eating fart sniffer!" Puck cried dramatically, and Uncle Jake, Daphne, Mustardseed, and Sabrina glared at him.

"What did you do that?" Sabrina hissed.

"C'mon Puck!" Daphne whined.

"Brother, you're a _sore_ loser," Mustardseed said.

"Prune Eating Fart Sniffer?!" Uncle Jake demanded.

Puck noticed all of the angry faces and gulped. "Um, guys…it'll be fun!"

"It'll be as fun as the new Ben And Jerry's cotton candy chocolate swirl ice-cream!" Sabrina retorted.

"But…" Daphne said thoughtfully. "The days have been a bit more fun doing the dare, right…?"

"Seriously?" Mustardseed cried. "Fun? They've been chaotic!"

Daphne shot Mustardseed a look, and Mustardseed glared at Daphne.

"I'm only doing this for you, okay?" Mustardseed growled, and Daphne placed a peck on his cheek.

"Why is everyone agreeing?" Sabrina exploded. "This is going to ruin out whole-"

"SHE SAYS YES!" Puck bellowed, and Uncle Jake (still a bit offended) nodded.

"Okay, here's the dare," Uncle Jake said, rubbing his hands, "On the last dare, you guys said yes to everything. But in this dare, you guys have to say 'no.'"

"That'll be easy," Puck snorted.

"Like sure," Sabrina groaned. "He'll find a loophole."

"Oh!" Uncle Jake said suddenly. "I forgot to mention, no loopholes!"

"See!" Sabrina pointed out. "This little prune eating snake always has a plan ahead of us!"

"Prune eating snake?!" Uncle Jake cried. "Oh, when will they stop!?"

"Oh well Grimm, we're doing the dare, and that's final," Puck said smugly.

"No."

"What? We need to do it, or else-"

"I'm supposed to say 'no' everytime you dumb butt," Sabrina snapped.

"See, guys got the hang of it already!" Uncle Jake teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, that's the chapter! How was it? Please review! :)<strong>


	2. The Comeback and Breaking the Bet

**And I'm back with the second chapter of ****_The Next Dare_****! Thank you everyone who reviewed, and I really loved reading the reviews! You guys really enjoyed it! :))))))**

**Anyways, I thought that I should write what happened before the chapter in this area, so prepare yourself for that too! :) You guys probably saw it on the last chapter.**

**BTW, I was thinking, I'm going to write this FF is the prequel. Like, I don't want things to be so stiff and all, but let it relax. Ok with you guys?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Comeback and Breaking the Bet<br>****3rd Person's P.O.V.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**_** on The Next Dare:**_

"Oh well Grimm, we're doing the dare, and that's final," Puck said smugly.

"No."

"What? We need to do it, or else-"

"I'm supposed to say 'no' everytime you dumb butt," Sabrina snapped.

"See, guys got the hang of it already!" Uncle Jake teased.

* * *

><p>Daphne hated school. She hated it more than the stupid dare Uncle Jake had thought of. But, Daphne had <em>loved<em> school ever since she had received all A's on her report card, and when Sabrina had gotten all B's and D's.

But, now that her Science Teacher, Ms. Brown, had asked her to answer a question, Daphne hated school. She had to say _freakin' no_! Who knew what her teacher was going to do to her?! At least _it was the 7th Period, _so it was her last period.

"Ms. Grimm, will you answer problem six in your textbook?" Ms. Brown demanded impatiently.

"Um..." Daphne trailed off, looking down.

"Do you _not _know the _answer_?" Ms. Brown hissed viciously.

Daphne bit her lip. _Stupid, stupid dare_. She just had to follow the rules of the stupid dare.

"No," Daphne said quietly. "I will not answer the question."

"Ms. Grimm, I'm not kidding around," Ms. Brown growled, and snickers were heard.

"No," Daphne said a bit louder.

"Ms. Brown, I'd like to tell you that Daphne has some issues, and I'll be willing to escort her to the nurse," a voice suggested.

Daphne turned around and saw Derek smirking at her. Daphne's face turned into disgust and horror.

"What kind of issues?" Ms. Brown asked sweetly, looking at Derek.

Ms. Brown _loved_ Derek more than anyone else. She would've married him if Derek was older. Really, Daphne was _dead, dead, serious_.

"Daphne has a stubbornitis," Derek answered.

Daphne's jaw dropped to the floor. Stubbornitis? Seriously? No _way_ Ms. Brown would believe _that_.

"Go ahead and escort her to the nurse," Ms. Brown replied.

"What?! Are you stupid of something? NO!" Daphne screamed. This time, she didn't care about the Dare. She meant it when she said _NO_!

"Go or else it's detention," Ms. Brown threatened.

"No."

"Detention!"

"No."

"Ms. Grimm, I mean it!" Ms. Brown yelled.

"Daphne, just go to the nurse," Derek coaxed, grabbing her arm.

"No, I'd rather go to detention!" Daphne fumed.

RIIING! RIIIING!

The class shuffled out, and Daphne grabbed her purple Jansport backpack.

"It's detention," Ms. Brown said snottily.

"N-"

"Ms. Grimm, say no one more time or else-"

"NO!"

Ms. Brown let out a brutal sound. "I will be leaving now."

Before Daphne could protest, Ms. Brown scurried out of the room and a _click_ resounded.

"Guess we're together here," Derek said huskily. "_Forever_."

Daphne didn't even have to say no.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Sabrina smiled nervously as she walked beside the highschool jock, Cole. She had a crush on him since forever, and now that they were close friends, she was ready to take it up a step.

"So what'd you get for Problem Six for History?" he asks casually.

"I...uh...what was the question?" she asked quickly.

His eyes were teasing, and they made her stomach flip. She bit her lip nervously.

"_What did the prince ask in hand for to the Queen?_"

"Um...he asked her-"

"Will you be my date to the dance?" Cole asked unexpectedly, and Sabrina blinked.

The Winter Dance was coming up, and Sabrina had been looking for a date. But now...

"Wha-?" Sabrina sputtered, like a fool.

Cole turned, so he was in front of her. His towered down on her small frame, and smiled.

"Will you be my date to the dance?" he asked again.

Sabrina froze, and was about to say YES!, until an arm grabbed her. Both heads turned. It was Puck.

"She can't," Puck said frostily. "Sabrina, don't you remember the _bet_?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at Puck.

"Listen dude, let the _girl_ answer," Cole retorted._  
><em>

The dare. The dare. The dare. Stupid, stupid dare. Stupid, stupid dare.

Sabrina bit her lip, trying to swallow down her anger at Puck.

"Listen, Cole..." Sabrina trailed off.

Puck stared at her smugly, and Cole frowned.

"I know I have a bet to keep to..." Sabrina muttered.

Puck snorted. "So-"

"...but I don't care. Yes!" Sabrina blurted out, and Puck stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Grimm, you-"

"Buzz off, Puck!" Sabrina snapped.

Cole (to her delight) enveloped Sabrina and placed a kiss (yes, a kiss!) on her lips. Sabrina had her eyes opened, and she saw Puck backing away from them.

No matter how giddy she felt, she knew that Puck was going to take action to get her in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the chapter! Like the speedy update? Thank you every much! :) Anyways, I've decided to reply to all of your reviews! Alright, here it is!<strong>

**Mickey and Minnie Mouse: Yup! I am back with a sequel! Oh yeah, and first reviewer! :)**

**PUCKABRINALOVER: Thanks for the review! I will try to update sooner!**

**PuckabrinaPercabethMYLIFE: Thank you for inspiring me to publish the FF! Oh, and I reviewed for you story.**


	3. Chocolate Fountains and Punch

**Hey people of the SG Archive! I am back with the next chapter for _The Next Dare_! Thank you everyone who reviewed for the 2nd chappie, and YAY!, I got three followers and one favorite! Wooh! ;)**

****The song in this chappie is Blank Space by Taylor Swift. Did any of you guys hear of the song? No, it won't be sappy or such, but just 'cause I felt like putting it on.****

**So, one reviewer said not to make the story cliche and I was like, "Yeah, I shouldn't make it cliche!" So, I've put together a unique_r _plot! Thank you PuckabrinaPercabethMY LIFE! I hope you publish that PJO+HOO Nico/Reyna thing!**

**If you will publish it, PEOPLE, GO READ IT! I bet it's going to be AMAZING 'cause I just love Nico and Reyna. :) Anyways, let me get to the preview part...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Fountains and Punch<br>3rd Person's P.O.V.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on The Next Dare:<em>  
><strong>

"Grimm, you-"

"Buzz off, Puck!" Sabrina snapped.

Cole (to her delight) enveloped Sabrina and placed a kiss (yes, a kiss!) on her lips. Sabrina had her eyes opened, and she saw Puck backing away from them.

No matter how giddy she felt, she knew that Puck was going to take action to get her in trouble.

* * *

><p>"You can't go to the dance," Uncle Jake said flatly, and Sabrina got up while slamming the table with her fist.<p>

"What?! You can't do that!" Sabrina cried. "I just got a date with-"

"An illegal date with the blonde gorilla!" Puck interjected angrily.

"He's on a football team!" Sabrina retorted, jabbing her finger at Puck.

"GUYS!" Uncle Jake said loudly. "Puck, you stay out of it. And 'Brina, you broke the bet's rules. You can't go."

Sabrina bit her lip in anger, and she clenched her fists. That was when the Grimm "smarts" took control of her actions.

"No."

Uncle Jake narrowed his eyes. "You can't-"

"No!" Sabrina said a bit louder. "It's a part of the bet! I can say NO!, to you! I'll redeem myself by saying NO! HAHA!"

Puck's jaw fell to the floor. "That's not fair! Pruney, tell her!"

Uncle Jake rubbed his temples. "Daphne, will you tell your sister to calm down?"

"Daphne's not here," Sabrina informed, looking at her Uncle as if he was crazed.

"Where _is_ Marshmallow?" Puck inquired.

Sabrina stopped. "Yeah, where is Mar- I mean Daphne?"

"Detention," Uncle Jake answered tiredly. "Ugh, I'm getting to old for my age..."

"Oh please," Sabrina snorted. "Puck's 4,312 and look at him!"

Uncle Jake glared at Sabrina, as if he was saying _Not helping!_

"I'ma break her out," Puck declared. "Who's coming with?"

"We're not breaking her out of detention!" Sabrina said lowly. "Whatever she did, she probably did what she earned."

"Wimp! Cheater!" Puck retorted childishly.

"You're just jealous that Cole asked me to the dance!" Sabrina shouted, hardly containing herself.

"Am not! You're jealous that...uh..."

"We're not breaking Daphne out of detention," Sabrina said, pointing to Puck. "And I'm-" She directed her finger to Uncle Jake, "-going to the dance tonight!"

With that, Sabrina stormed up to her room. Puck blinked.

"Women," Uncle Jake sighed.

"C'mon Old Man, we're breaking Daphne out," Puck said solemnly.

"Um...no."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Get off!" Daphne screeched angrily, doing a very well imitation of a banshee.

Derek moved his arm off of her shoulder and Daphne bit her lip. She tried to focus on her homework for Math, but all she thought about was the list she was going to complete when she got out.

1) Get the teacher arrested for locking her in a room!

2) Knock Derek out (pending on if she should do it _no__w_)

3) Go home and eat icecream while planting bugs on Sabrina's dress to see what was happening at the Winter Dance which was _only_ for highschoolers.

Daphne felt a weight on her shoulder again, and gripped the arm on her.

Derek grinned. "So, I was-"

WHAM! She flipped him over so he was in a tangle of chairs and desks.

"Now," Daphne said, dangerously calm, "You're going to stay here, without moving, or else I will kick you in the nuts!"

Derek gulped and stayed down. Daphne sighed.

She moved herself to another desk and she began with her math homework. Daphne was graphing coordinates on a grid, which was quite fun because she had made a maze with the coordinates and currently, Derek was being eaten by a crocodile.

Soon enough, she was finished, and Derek was lying on the chairs like there was no tomorrow. She tucked her homework into her backpack and pulled out a small, grey case.

"What's that?" Derek drawled.

Daphne ignored him, and turned her back at him. She opened the case and she studied the lock picks. She surveyed the door too, and grabbed one. She threw the case back into her bag and put the bag on her shoulders. Immediately began to pick the lock.

How long had it been since she was in detention? Her eyes flicked at the clock, and it had been two hours. The Winter Dance was starting in just ten minutes.

Daphne jiggled it around hastily, until a 'click' resounded.

"You have a lock pick?" Derek asked.

"Buzz off," Daphne snapped as she headed to the auditorium.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a boyish cry echoed and pink wings tackled Derek to Daphne's delight.

"Puck?!" Daphne cried gleefully.

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" Derek moaned. "Why does this boy have wings?"

Daphne curled her lip and threw forgetful dust on Derek (which was from her backpack, thank you very much).

Soon enough, Derek was knocked unconscious and thrown into the girl's bathroom.

"Puck, why are you here?" Daphne demanded. "Did you ask Sabrina to the dance?"

"No Marshmallow," Puck deadpanned. "I was here to rescue you from detention."

"Thanks anyways," Daphne answered offhandedly. "Are you going to ask Sabrina to the dance?"

"She's going with the gorilla of a Cole," Puck huffed. "She broke the bet."

"WHAT?!" Daphne shrieked. "Why?"

"Dunno," Puck replied.

"Now that your here, and it's five minutes to the dance...Why don't you go to the dance?" Daphne asked in a chipper tone.

"No."

"Hey!"

"No."

Daphne gripped Puck's arm and began to pull Puck.

"I'm not going to the girly pom-pom place," Puck resisted.

"Where's Mustardseed?" Daphne chattered. "I haven't seen him at school."

"He's at a student council meeting," Puck responded. "No doubt."

"Duh," Daphne said bluntly. "Yay! We're here!"

"N-"

Daphne shoved Puck into the auditorium and closed the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Puck moodily leaned against the wall watching the girls and guys flaunt their dresses and giggle like hyperactive chihuahuas. Sabrina and the gorilla hadn't arrived yet, but Puck was ticked off about Sabrina breaking the deal.

A chocolate fountain spewed glorious delight with strawberries, bananas, and kiwis partying to the music. It was time for the dance, and the auditorium was crowded with people.

Bright lights danced above and the DJ was talking about grabbing a partner and going to "pee."

Laughter vibrated everywhere, and Puck covered his ears. He hated dances or proms or formals or whatever! Why did Marshmallow have to bring him here?

A few minutes later, Puck was _nomming_ on some strawberries covered with chocolate. He piled them high on his plate, high enough that one shot across the room (do to hasty actions) and splattered on a girl's pristine, white dress. He smirked.

A new song came on, talking about magic and heaven.

"Ugh. Artists these days," Puck mumbled darkly, glaring at the disco ball.

"Puck."

He turned and saw Sabrina and Cole eyeing him warily.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're still upset, aren't you?" Sabrina sighed. "Cole, get me a strawberry dipped in chocolate."

"Why me?" Cole protested. "Get it yourself, lazy butt."

Sabrina whirled on Cole. "Don't talk to me about _my_ butt."

Puck watched the angry couple retort and shoot back until Sabrina grabbed Cole by his tie. And tossed him into the chocolate fountain.

"Dang Grimm! I haven't seen you this-"

With that, Sabrina tossed Puck into the punch bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the chapter! How was it? Suggestions? Comments? Craving for a chocolate fountain at your house? Hehe. Lol.<strong>

**WinterMagic1: Thank you! And yup, Derek is back!**

**grapplinghookgrimm: I'll try to update as quick as I can! **

**PuckabrinaPercabeth: Not so cliche? How was it?**

**Samantha: I'm glad you leiked it! :)**


	4. Kraven's Dark Secret

**Hey again, people. ;) This is me, with the next chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed for the last chappie! Anyways, did you guys see the new summary? I thought of some ideas and I will have to thank some people for it. But not know.**

**Lol. Now, beware for a bit of OOC in this chappie. This involves the unicorn parts...hehehee. In this chapter, you will learn a dark secret of Kraven's and how it's influencing Sabrina...**

**Now, I don't wanted to keep you waiting, so here is the chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kraven's Dark Secret<br>3rd Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Next Dare:<strong>_

Puck watched the angry couple retort and shoot back until Sabrina grabbed Cole by his tie. And tossed him into the chocolate fountain.

"Dang Grimm! I haven't seen you this-"

With that, Sabrina tossed Puck into the punch bowl.

* * *

><p>"The unicorns are here again," Daphne grumbled, pulling out her wand from her sleeve of her pajamas. Mustardseed yawned besides her and eyed the floating marshmallowcloud unicorns.

They looked like Fluffy in _Despicable Me _with its pink hair and poofed up bellies. Daphne diminished them quickly, but there was still a lot of them left._  
><em>

Everyday, since Sabrina threw Puck and Cole into yummy substances, poofy unicorns appeared in their house every single morning. They would float around giggling, and when they got scared, they pooped _rainbows_. Yes, that was _true_. Thankfully, it was Winter Break for them so they had three weeks of chilling and killing magical ponies.

"What's the matter down here?" a sleepy voice asked, and Sabrina came clumping down the stairs. "Oh, the ponies are back!"

Sabrina squealed (yes, squealed) and hugged a pony. It pooped out a sparkly rainbow.

Daphne stared at Mustardseed in shock and stared at Sabrina. She caught them staring.

"I, um...ugh, Puck's pranks are keeping me up. Or was it the protein bar I ate before bed? Maybe it was the toothbrush I used. I mean Rose-Red's toothpaste might have some suspicious ingredients. I don't know what it is but, OH! It was the rock I tripped over yesterday!" Sabrina said hurriedly, pacing back and forth. "Whatever, I'm going to get breakfast."

She left the Living Room and Daphne stared at Mustardseed expectantly.

"Well?" Daphne asked lowly.

"I have no idea," Mustardseed answered, clearly baffled. "She's gone clearly loony."

"There's been some suspicious things going on with Sabrina," Daphne informed. "She's so...girlish. _So_ unlike me. Hey, that unicorn just pooped a rainbow! AW!"

Mustardseed smirked. "Should we just leave her?"

"I think I'm going to try to figure out what's wrong with her," Daphne declared, caressing a rainbow, "Plus, I can't have her acting like _this_!"

"Mmm."

"Okay, let's eat breakfast first than," Daphne concluded and the couple dashed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Sabrina was in a tiny crook in the kitchen. Talking to a stuffed unicorn. The unicorn had pink hair and a golden horn, and its name was Kraven the Deceiver.

The doll vibrated and she held it up to her lips. She would do anything to please her master.

**Put a rainbow on the ceiling in this kitchen!**

Eagerly, Sabrina pointed Kraven's horn at the ceiling and a rainbow spurted out, sparkles and all.

**Now, put brown and white sugar on the counter and put milk. Give me a bath!**

Sabrina was unsure if she should do it or not. "Um, I don't think I-"

**Silence fool!**

The unicorn zapped her hands and Sabrina let go of the unicorn. On her hands, there was a small red burn. Sabrina bit her lip, but the unicorn's powers took over her mind.

She snapped up and in three minutes, she was dunking the unicorn in the milk while rubbing sugar onto his fur. Sugar littered the floor everywhere, not that Sabrina minded.

**Hide me now! The blonde-**

The door slammed open and there stood Puck, staring at Sabrina and Kraven.

"_That's_ the breakfast? Kraven?" Puck demanded, narrowing his eyes. "You had him the whole time. Why are you dunking him in sugar and - "

"Um..." Sabrina trailed off. She felt herself waking up from the unicorn's spell.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?"

The unicorn's eyes blazed red and a red shadow was above Sabrina. Her body ricocheted and she blinked, the glassy look returning in her eyes.

"Sabrina, let go of the doll!" Puck yelled. "Kraven is mind-controlling you!"

"NEVER!" Sabrina screamed, against her will. "You won't capture my master!"

Sabrina hugged the unicorn to her chest and ran around, screaming bloody murder. The rainbow on the ceiling turned jet black and charged at Puck.

It bound him and he gagged. "Sparkles! My worst enemy!"

Daphne and Mustardseed gaped through the door. "What's going-"

"Mind control - Sabrina - Helllllllllp!" Puck screeched as the black rainbow overtook his face.

Daphne got her wand out and shot a charm at the black rainbow, which turned into a Dalmatian puppy. Mustardseed popped his wings out and chased Sabrina around, who was cackling and shooting spells from Kraven's horn.

Unicorns flew in the air, no longer innocent and cute but evil and dark, dashed after Mustardseed, trying to get a bite of his wings.

Daphne tried to attack the demon unicorns, but they flew fast and hard, their purpose set on their minds. The unicorns surrounded Daphne, their dark stomachs crackling with electricity.

"AHHHH!" Daphne screamed, and let out one blast of magic - It flew to hit - Kraven.

The chaos around them demolished and Kraven fell out of Sabrina's hands. Sabrina fell cold onto the floor and Uncle Jake peeped through the door.

"What is going on?!"

* * *

><p><strong>And this was the crazy chapter about Kraven and Sabrina! I made it a bit long for you guys! So, how many of you have finals coming up? I hate finals. Really, I have to <em>study.<em>**

**Samantha:** **Thank you! This is chapter is just...hectic and funny at the same time! Hope you liked it! :)**

**PuckabrinaPercabethMYLIFE: Well, I got this chapter idea from you. Thank you so much!**

**grapplinghookgrimm: Thank you!**

**mary: Thanks! Lol, bash up Derek and Cole.**


	5. Karate Skills

**Heeeey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I'm studying for finals, and I'm so stressed! I need to study for Math, English, and I need to practice for a presentation for Journalism.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter. Who else has finals going on? My finals are some time (depending of when I updated), and ugggggggggggggghhhhhh.**

**Well, I'll begin with the chapter. WARNING~****Uncle Jake goes a bit too far with Briar in this chappie!**

**BTW, ALL THE OTHER ADULTS AND BASIL ARE NOT CURRENTLY IN FERRYPORT LANDING! UNCLE JAKE IS WATCHING OVER THEM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Karate Skills<br>3rd Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Next Dare:<strong>_

Daphne tried to attack the demon unicorns, but they flew fast and hard, their purpose set on their minds. The unicorns surrounded Daphne, their dark stomachs crackling with electricity.

"AHHHH!" Daphne screamed, and let out one blast of magic - It flew to hit - Kraven.

The chaos around them demolished and Kraven fell out of Sabrina's hands. Sabrina fell cold onto the floor and Uncle Jake peeped through the door.

"What is going on?!"

* * *

><p>"...and so I shot a beam at Kraven and yeah," Daphne said breathlessly.<p>

"Seriously Marshmallow?! Give all the credit to yourself?" Puck pouted.

"Brother, last time I saw you, you were yelling: _Sparkles! My worst_ enemy!" Mustardseed said dryly.

Puck pouted. Uncle Jake shook his head. Daphne yawned. Mustardseed's stomach grumbled.

"Well then, since Sabrina is unconscious, let's decide her punishment for breaking the bet," Uncle Jake muttered. "She snuck off too the dance and now that she is...busy, let's discuss."

Puck glanced at Sabrina. "She'll get better, right?"

A smile grew on Daphne's face. "You're worried about her. Aren't you?"

Puck blinked. "N-no! Of course not! _Why_ would I be worried about Grimm, who might not wake up and get eaten by a Jabberwocky in her dreams?! _Ps__h_, I'm not worried at all!"

Mustardseed coughed. "Desperate."

"Focus guys!" Uncle Jake snapped. "We need to decide this now! Also, the "no" dare is not happening _right_ now!"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise _Billy_?"

Daphne snorted. "Yeah, trouble in paradise with _You-Know-Who_?" The brunette puckered her lips and made kissing noises._  
><em>

Uncle Jake looked as if his barrier was crumbling down. "YES! Briar's fairy godmothers won't let me see her because I spent time with her in her room! So what if we were on the bed, under the sheets, talking about the future?!"

Puck gagged. "Under the sheets?! Wow Old Man, why ya rushing the process?!"

"Uncle Jake!" Daphne gasped, aghast. "How can you take a step. Barf! Puke! Gross! _Ick_!"

Uncle Jake raised his hands in surrender. "I had a good reason! Briar was cold! Plus, it wasn't like we were doing anything under the covers! Just holding hands and _rubbing_!"

"RUBBING?!" the trio screeched. Even Sabrina murmured in her sleep.

"What do you mean by _rubbing_?" Puck inquired, looking like a detective.  
><span>

"This is way to far! Where _rubbing_?" Daphne demanded.

Mustardseed was fanning his face, his face bright red.

"Just arm rubbing! _Sheesh_, it's not like we were going to-"

"Shut it!" Daphne said loudly. "You're shattering my innocence!"

"Like you have any," Mutardseed mumbled.

Uncle Jake sighed as if he got the weight off of his chest, even though it was to judging kids who were yelling at his face like angry toucans.

"C'mon guys, let's not do _this_," Uncle Jake urged. "Punishment. For. Sabrina. _Now_."  
><span>

"Why is a punishment so important?" Mustardseed protested.

"Of course it's important!" Puck interjected boorishly. "The rules of the Dare _Numbuh_ two is kept in a sacred chest in my room. _Numbuh_ Five clearly states that whoever breaks the rule, they must be punished."

"_What_?!" Daphne said shrilly.

Mustardseed reached over to Daphne but SNAP!, Mustardseed's arm snapped painfully and he howled in pain. Uncle Jake jumped back and whimpered.

Puck's eyes widened and started to laugh evilly. Daphne's eye twitched and she scurried out of the room like a hasty squirrel.

"Wha-?" Uncle Jake stammered. He got out his wand and fixed Mustardseed's arm in seconds.

"Deal back on now," Mustardseed said, his face pale white. "What's wrong with Daphne?"

"Well, we know what was wrong with Sabrina. She was being mind-controlled by a crazy unicorn. Now, there's something wrong with Daphne! What is wrong with something being wrong with those Grimm sisters?!" Uncle Jake muttered. "Now let me go call Briar's fairy-godmothers as a pizza man and sneak some potions into it..."

"Aw, shoot," Mustardseed whispered as Puck went to gather his supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, I have a big bunch of writer's block, but I'll be able to shape something...Sorry this chapter was a bit OOC or hectic.<strong>

**Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed! :)**

**PuckabrinaPercabethMyLIFE: Glad you liked it! :)**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Yup, I know, right?**

**Samantha: ****Oh, I never knew you were homeschooled! It must be easy, right? **

**mary: Wow, nice friend! Anyways, OOC means Out of Character. Hope this helped!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**ChrysanthemumBlue: Nice name BTW! Thank you for your reviews!  
><strong>

**Lee Everett and Clem 4Ever: Thank you!**


	6. In The River

**Yay! I'm back! :) Sorry I took so long to update, but how was your Christmas? Mine was...okay...Anyways, how was yours?!**

**Anyways, thank you to the people who reviewed for my FF! I really don't know what to say right now, so...Hi...bunny...meep...hop...bye...?**

**Oh yeah, well, I noticed that my FF isn't getting that much reviews, and I'm a bit bummed out at that. I know I shouldn't be, because that's straight down bratty, but ugh, I can't shake off the feeling...Any advice?**

* * *

><p><strong>In The River<br>3rd Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Next Dare:<strong>_

Mustardseed reached over to Daphne but SNAP!, Mustardseed's arm snapped painfully and he howled in pain. Uncle Jake jumped back and whimpered.

Puck's eyes widened and started to laugh evilly. Daphne's eye twitched and she scurried out of the room like a hasty squirrel.

"Wha-?" Uncle Jake stammered. He got out his wand and fixed Mustardseed's arm in seconds.

"Deal back on now," Mustardseed said, his face pale white. "What's wrong with Daphne?"...

* * *

><p><em>Sabrina scampered through the forest, trying to catch a pearly white bunny who was bounding across the mountain while munching on a red apple. It had stole an apple from Puck, and well...Puck wasn't so happy.<em>

_"Come back here bunny!" Sabrina called. "I'm trying to save you from Puck!"_

_The flitting of wings behind her was heard. "GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!"_

_Sabrina's eyes widened and she flew after the bunny. "Stay still! I can help you!"_

_The bunny shook its head and stumbled on a twig, which resulted to it somersaulting a few feet and landing on the edge of a cliff._

_Puck appeared into view with an angry look on its face. Sabrina approached the bunny cautiously, but she was scared of heights, so she couldn't do anything. _

_"Help the bunny!" Sabrina fumed angrily, glaring at Puck. A small white bunny cowered on the edge of a cliff with its whiskers quivering. It hung on with its little paws as it glanced at the raging waters below. _

_"Never!" Puck bellowed. "That tasty mongrel has stolen my apples, and he will pay!" Puck raised his foot to give it a sharp kick, but Sabrina punched Puck._

_"Don't kill the bunny!" Sabrina snarled. "Just because I can't help the bunny doesn't mean you can't!"_

_"Ow Grimm," Puck commented. "That hurt a lot! Even when your sleeping!"_

_"Go away," Sabrina mumbled. "You're a jerk...You're not helping the bunny..." _

_"Help her!" the bunny squeaked. "Wake her up!"_

_"Why would I help that ugly little beast!" Puck recoiled in disgust. "She's drooling and she looks like some evil clown woman right now!"_

_The bunny stared at Puck in defiance. "You like Sabrina, don't you! Ooh, Sabrina and Puck, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes looove, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"_

_"Shut up Marshmallow," Puck grumbled.  
><em>

_"You named the bunny...Marshmallow?" Sabrina asked curiously. "Wow Puck, that's a low blow even for you! Now rescue it before it dies!"_

_"Your bonkers, Grimm," Puck noted. "C'mon Marshmallow, let's go to some fun stuff."_

_"I want to stay with her," the bunny replied. "It's cute to see her sleep talk..."_

_"Whatever," Puck said. "By the way, any better with you and Mustardseed?"_

_"No," the bunny, Marshmallow sighed, "he won't talk to me because I broke his arm. Uncle Jake fixed it, anyways! What's up with him?"_

_"Why did you break his arm, anyways?" Puck asked, staring at the bunny._

_"N-nothing," the bunny stammered._

_Sabrina glanced at the bunny and Puck. She felt as if she wasn't getting something here...why was the bunny talking to Puck as if they were friends? What _were_ they talking about, more specifically?_

_"Spill Marshmallow," Puck demanded. "Or else I'm going to toss your sister into the pool!"_

_"Don't do that!" the bunny cried. "She's going to drown! She can't swim, ya know!"_

_"Spill."_

_The bunny shook its head and Puck flew closer to Sabrina._

_"Well Grimm, we're taking a ride to the river," Puck said nastily and Sabrina fought him._

_"Let go of me freak baby!" Sabrina screamed. "Save the bunny! Save the bunny! SAVE THE BUNNY!"_

_"What bunny?" Puck sneered. "There's no bunny! Wow Grimm, I knew you were stupid but not this much!"_

_The bunny scampered up from the cliff (Sabrina gasped in betrayal) and began to chase the two._

_"Where are you taking me?" Sabrina shouted over the wind. "Why ME?"_

_"Because your sister didn't spill, I'm going to toss you into the river!" Puck cackled._

_"Bunny! Save me! I saved you, well kind of, so save meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sabrina screeched. She saw the river below her and her eyes widened in fear. "I can't swim, you know!"_

_Then she was flying downwards, as the waters swished, waiting for the SPLASH to take place until-_

* * *

><p>SPLASH! The icy splashes of the river rocketed across Sabrina's body as she opened her eyes to see the river raging back and forth.<p>

"AAAAAAH!" Sabrina screamed.

She fought to stay above the water; it was true, she _couldn't _swim and this situation reminded her greatly of what happened at the Hudson River.

"Help me Puck!" Sabrina screamed, the cold water gurgling down her throat.

"NO!" Puck bellowed evilly, cackling like a madman.

"If I die, it's all your - FAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLTTTTTTT!" Sabrina screeched as the river rapidly fled downwards, to what seemed to be a...WATERFALL.

Sabrina was only a few feet away from the lethal drop, and she spotted a log that looked sturdy, but also was flooding downwards. She stretched her arms and snatched it, and propelled herself onto the log. She was just in time for the drop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sabrina hollered, and the only thing she saw was the river rocketing back and forth and she clenched her eyes shut until the roaring river slowed down.

She felt herself almost flying off from the log, but she held on, fearing for her life. But then, she felt the river slow down on its sharp curve from speed to slowness, and then WHAM!, she flipped over and splashed into the peaceful bed of water. She gracefully tucked her knees in.

"Where'd Sabrina go!" Daphne cried frantically.

"I don't know," Puck answered lazily, but fear was evident in his voice.

She kicked her feet up, (oh please, it was just four feet), and she emerged from the water. She shook her hair, which was...purple?!, and she shivered from the cold. The mellow water gently lapped against the dirt and her toes squirmed.

She had no idea why she was here, but the dream she had helped her understand better. Before she woke up, about to be tossed into a river, she remembered being mind-controlled by Kraven, and then she remembered passing out...

"Sabrina!" Daphne screeched. "Your awake! Your alive! Thank goodness! You were asleep for a week and your all better now!"

"Why am I here?" Sabrina demanded coldly, glaring at Puck. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"I tossed you...into the lake..." Puck mumbled. "Need a hand...Grimm?" Puck stretched out his arm.

"_No_, I don't need a hand. After all, how ironic would it be for the person who threw me into the river to _help_ me _out_ of the river?" Sabrina sneered frigidly. "Let me help _you_ out."

Sabrina grasped Puck's hand firmly, and pulled Puck in. A few seconds later, Puck's head bobbed from the water and he stammered at Sabrina.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai, we don't want an angry Sabrina! o.O So, how was the chapter? I hope it wasn't confusing...if it was, it'll be cleared by the next chapter (hopefully). Well, I'll do the replies to the reviews now...<strong>

**Ashley: Ooh, glad you liked it! :)**

**mary: No, she isn't. She just has a problem when she...lies...o.O**

**Samantha: Thanks! Wow, homeschooling must be fun for you! Lucky! You just watch a video and read a textbook. o.O So you homeschool by techno or a teacher?**

**Chrysanthemum Blue: Hehe, you'll find out soon...**


	7. The Math Test and Trouble

**Hola! I have bad news and good news. So, the bad news is that this FF will be ending soon, in like three or five chapters. :( But I'll try to make it the best and funnest and craziest FF ever! The good news is that I said there was good news, 'cause I thought I had to squeeze that. I'm a bad person; don't stare at the screen like that! o.O**

* * *

><p><strong>The Math Test and Trouble <strong>  
><strong>3rd Person's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Next Dare:<strong>_

"Why am I here?" Sabrina demanded coldly, glaring at Puck. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"I tossed you...into the lake..." Puck mumbled. "Need a hand...Grimm?" Puck stretched out his arm.

"_No_, I don't need a hand. After all, how ironic would it be for the person who threw me into the river to _help_ me _out_ of the river?" Sabrina sneered frigidly. "Let me help _you_ out."

Sabrina grasped Puck's hand firmly, and pulled Puck in. A few seconds later, Puck's head bobbed from the water and he stammered at Sabrina.

* * *

><p>Daphne's eye twitched as she watched Puck sputter at Sabrina. Her arm jerked as if it were going to break <em>another<em> arm, so in paranoia, she clamped her other arm again.

"What was that for, Grimm?!" Puck exclaimed angrily, splashing Sabrina with a mad spurt of water.

"That—" She splashed Puck angrily, "—was—" She splashed Puck _again_, "—for throwing me—" She swung her arm so a huge wave slapped Puck, "—throwing me into the lake!"

"I-I—" Puck sputtered as he gulped down the icy, cold water.

"Let's go, Daphne," Sabrina hissed as she flung herself out of the water. Her purple hair was sticking out like a spiky Afro, and Daphne smothered her snickers.

The girls stared up at the waterfall and Puck's angry voice resounded. "Having trouble?"

His wings were sopping wet, and Daphne groaned. How were they going to get up the waterfall?

"Thanks to _you_, Grimm," Puck sneered, "we can't get the heck out of here."

"And it's _my_ fault?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "You're the one who first decided to throw me into the pool when I was unconscious because of _your_ mind-controlling unicorn!"

"Yeah, blame it on the unicorn that _manipulated_ you!" Puck retorted, a smug look painted on his face.

"Why you little—" Sabrina snarled, but Daphne shouted, "STOP IT! JUST BREAK HIS ARM AND LET'S FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Daphne raised her arm and snapped Puck's, and his howls of pain filled the air. Her eyes widened, as her 'thing-that-caused-her-twitchy-reflexes' burned in her mind. She scrambled away, or _tried _too, as Sabrina's arm latched onto her own.

"Let go!" Daphne cried. "Before I break another—"OWWW!"

Puck whimpered in pain as he clutched his arm.

"Daphne, what the—" Sabrina said in shock. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I-I'm just...peachy!" Daphne squeaked, her eyes frantically looking around. "Hey, look at that cave! Maybe it'll lead the way! Or that hole in the water you landed in. Yeah, that can work! Well, see you—"

"STOP!" Sabrina shouted. "Let's just get out of here. Puck, will your arm be okay?"

His wings hung limply from his back and his face was contorted with pain. "Marshmallow!"

"Hey...what's that?" Sabrina demanded, pushing her finger to her mouth.

The flitting of wings filled the air, and Sabrina looked up to see a silhouette of a fairy flying down to the ground. The color began to fill the fairy, and his blonde hair and crystal blue eyes named himself quickly.

"...Mustardseed?" Daphne said, looking up in confusion.

He ignored her and stared at Sabrina. "I followed you guys. Of course you got into trouble, huh?"

"No," Sabrina said monotonously.

"Need some help?" Mustardseed asked.

"N-no-NHO," Puck hissed.

"She broke your arm too?" Mustardseed smirked.

"Just get us out of here," Daphne said exasperatedly.

"Nah." he said, but he gripped Sabrina's arm and Sabrina grabbed Puck's.

"Yeah guys, just forget me here," Puck said dryly and he bit his lip. "Ow..."

Daphne snatched Puck's arm and Mustardseed began to fly. On the way up, Puck muttered about his arm and Sabrina mumbled under her breath about Puck.

"...so annoying and big-headed—"

"...I'm going to juice that Marshmallow so hard she's going to be fluff—"

"...unicorn?! I wasn't manipulated, I was mind-controlled—"

The crowd went up and up, until they approached the Grimm house. When they were down at the porch, they saw Uncle Jake sitting on a bench with a stony look on his face.

"Where have you guys been?!" Uncle Jake cried. "Explain. NOW!"

"No," Daphne replied. "Sorry, but can you fix Puck's arm?"

His eyes widened with revulsion. "Again Daphne? What's wrong with you?"

The mad look in her eyes replaced her innocent chestnut ones. A muscle in her cheek moved, and her arms twitched, and Sabrina didn't think it was from the cold.

"Let's go in," Daphne squeaked, and she rushed in.

"Why are you guys wet?" Uncle Jake demanded, as he healed Puck's arm quickly with a tap of his wand. "...did you guys go swim in the Hudson River? _Again_?!"

"No," Sabrina snapped irritably. "Puck tossed me into a river that seemed to be a waterfall."

Uncle Jake blinked, as if he just realized that Sabrina had been asleep for a week and she had just woken up. "Oh, 'Brina! How are you feeling?"

"Angry," Sabrina said slowly. "Because Puck tossed me into a river..."

"Let's get inside, kids," Uncle Jake said briskly, ignoring Sabrina. "Puck, Sabrina, go take a bath."

"Yuck!" Puck blech_ed_. "No!"

Uncle Jake rolled his eyes as they went inside. The area wasn't so tidy. On the couch was Daphne's purple backpack and the TV was raving on about HealthCare. Many shirts and dirty laundry was on the floor and.

"Just my place," Puck said in satisfaction, rubbing his arm. "Stupid Marshmallow..."

"What is wrong with Daphne...?" Sabrina mused, as she walked forward to the couch. She knelt to Daphne's backpack and she opened it and pulled out a rumpled piece of paper.

It was a math test, with a big, fat **F **on it. The four gaped at it, as the thudding of footsteps filled the air. Daphne had just come down from upstairs, and she stared at the test.

"Uh...that's nothing," Daphne said lamely.

Sabrina went up to Daphne. "This is the reason, isn't it?"

"Yes," Daphne mumbled guiltily.

"What reason?" Puck echoed. "The karate moves?"

"Us Grimms..." Sabrina giggled. "We're weird. We have tells to something that worries us a lot. When Daphne keeps something hidden for quite a while, she breaks everything. I guess that's the reason for the karate. My tells is...is...nothing, you guys don't need to know."

"Whenever she steals, she gets _gassy_," Daphne laughed, and her eyes were clearer than she used to look.

"Gassy?!" Puck exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

"I try not to steal now," Sabrina muttered sheepishly.

"You Grimms are weird," Mustardseed noted.

"Funky blood," Uncle Jake grinned. "So now that the test is out, you're going to stop breaking arms?"

"Yeah," Daphne said, looking pleased with herself, as if she was cheering that she didn't get in trouble for the test.

"But young lady, you're grounded," Uncle Jake said sternly, and Daphne pouted. "You better get those grades up, immediately!"

"No," Daphne said and Uncle Jake sighed in defeat.

Knock knock. The Grimms and Goodfellows perked up and Mustardseed moved to open the door. A petite girl stepped in, and Sabrina and Daphne gasped.

"MOTH?!" they roared in unison.

"Hello peasants," Moth sneered, with a patronizing yet a bit mad grin, "I'm moving in with you lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, that's going to cause some trouble...Again, this FF will be ending soon! o.O<strong>


	8. WHAT?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! So, happy new years! How was your New Years? Mine was...actually...I forgot...o.O ****Anyways, again, this FF is going to be ending soon, so just keep that in mind! So...on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?<br>3rd Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on The Next Dare:<em>**

Knock knock. The Grimms and Goodfellows perked up and Mustardseed moved to open the door. A petite girl stepped in, and Sabrina and Daphne gasped.

"MOTH?!" they roared in unison.

"Hello peasants," Moth sneered, with a patronizing yet a bit mad grin, "I'm moving in with you lot."

* * *

><p>"Nope, nope, nope," Sabrina exclaimed quickly. "Never going to happen...! Go home you psychopathic murderer scum!"<p>

Daphne crossed her arms at Moth warily. "What do you _want_?!"

Puck belched in Moth's face and she crinkled up her nose and forehead as fell against the wall, with a hand against her nose as if she were in mortal pain.

"What'da ya want, Mothballs?" Puck drawled lazily. "Didn't you learn your lesson back in Faerie?"

Moth opened her mouth to speak but Mustardseed beat her to it.

"Moth, _dear_, what are you doing here?" Mustardseed inquired, and Daphne swallowed a gasp. "Did the Titania kick you out after your penalty?"

"Oh, Mustardseed," Moth said, sighing daintily. "I've missed you so much in that jail cell! But I've go to admit...I'd rather stay in jail to see _you_!"

"Am I missing something here?" Daphne interrupted.

"Well...back in Faerie...Moth and I...we had a relationship," Mustardseed said stiffly and Daphne raised her eyebrows, confusion and hurt spilling into her face.

"Explain," Sabrina hissed impatiently. Uncle Jake stared at Moth as if he'd never seen her before, which he probably hadn't. Moth glared at Sabrina.

"Do _not_ order me, peasant...!" Moth cried, clearly outraged.

"After Moth was released from jail, there was another engagement!" Mustardseed said abruptly. "Moth pleaded to have a second chance, and my soft-hearted mother—" Sabrina snorted, clearly surprised, "—agreed. Moth was engaged. With _me_. We spent a lot of time together, and I...actually fell in love with her..."

Daphne let out a choking sound and Puck narrowed his eyes at Mustardseed.

"And then?!" Uncle Jake said.

"And then, Moth committed another crime in Faerie, so she was sent back to jail," Mustardseed replied flatly. "I came to Ferryport Landing, too angry to even think. I came to the Grimm House, because I knew that my brother would take me in."

"Wait _up_," Daphne cried. "When you came here, you said you came here. _For_ me!"

Sabrina and Puck nodded mutely in agreement.

"I-I—" Mustardseed stammered.

"I get it," Daphne said quietly. "You didn't even come for me! You came because you were too angry to stay at Faerie! That was a _lie_! You, even coming here was a _lie_! You went out on a limb, then. You were like, '_My brother will take me in because I'm his brother. I'll just lie about coming for that _Grimm _girl_!' I actually thought—I actually thought that you came here for me. But I was naive and stupid, like I _always_ am. I should've never let you in this house!"

She burst into tears and ran upstairs.

"_Thanks_!" Sabrina said sarcastically, her eyes flashing lightning bolts. "You just made my sister cry and literally broke her heart! GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THIS HOUSE ANY LONGER! YOU TOO, MOTH! GO WITH YOU LITTLE BOYFRIEND! GET OUT!"

She lunged herself at Moth and Moth let out a scream and huddled against the coat-hanger. Puck grabbed her arms and restrained her from lashing out at Mustardseed.

"'Brina, stop," Puck ordered sternly, her spiky Afro stabbing him in the face.

Moth's face colored purple. "Sabrina Grimm, I always knew you were trouble! That look of yours, that attitude, and look at your hair! Absolutely absurd! I knew you were a delinquent and your hair proves it!"

"Me?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "A delinquent? Oh please, have you been living under a hole all this time?! I'd be brain-dead if I let you stay here at this house!"

"PEASANT, YOU CAN'T REFUSE ME!" Moth screeched.

"No," Sabrina said plainly.

"What?!" Moth hissed.

"No," Puck snarled, his eyes flashing with a green-lantern light.

Her eyes turned to Uncle Jake, who was fuming angrily at Mustardseed. "Peasant! You are the guardian! Explain this to me!"

"No," Uncle Jake replied.

"Why are you guys saying no?!" Moth whined, and Mustardseed crossed the room towards her.

"Guys, stop making fun of her," Mustardseed said coldly. "Moth, why don't you wait outside?"

"Sure, Musty," Moth purred, running her fingers up his arm, her attitude changing rapidly from rabid dog to tame kitten.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" a voice screeched as Puck stood empty handed with a purple-haired Sabrina Grimm running towards Moth like a bullet.

"Save—MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Moth screeched as Sabrina ran into Moth, who was being shielded by Mustardseed.

BOOM! The three tumbled down together, limbs tangling with limbs, hair getting caught in hands, and legs twisting with legs. They landed in a big heap by the door, and it was quite a sight.

Sabrina's head was sticking out from Moth's legs and Mustardseed arm was clutching Sabrina's waist and Moth was sitting on Sabrina's back with her arms entangled in Mustardseed's hair.

"Moth!" Uncle Jake cried, in a strangled sort of voice, "You are not welcome at this house, and Mustardseed, you're grounded."

"You can't ground me," Mustardseed said regally. "I'm a King."

"Not here you're not," Puck said forcefully as he pulled Mustardseed out of the pile. The leverage won out as Mustardseed fell on top of Puck and Sabrina got up quickly which resulted to Moth screeching like a banshee.

"You are not staying here, you evil diabolical scum!" Sabrina declared as she swooped down and picked up Moth by her sequined blue dress.

She swung opened the door, and comically _and_ literally kicked her flying out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...and that was the chapter! :) Hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	9. Happily Ever After

**And I'm here with the last chapter of _The Next Dare_! Waaah! :( Well, it had to end anyways, and I'm working on another FF that I will publish in the summer break! Well, that's some good news...!**

**So, I'd like to thank Curlscat for all of the constructive criticism! It really gave me a boost on what to do and what not to do. And I think she's astounding that she's going to read all the nominations! Wow...!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happily Ever After...<br>3rd Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on The Next Dare:<em>**

"You can't ground me," Mustardseed said regally. "I'm a King."

"Not here you're not," Puck said forcefully as he pulled Mustardseed out of the pile. The leverage won out as Mustardseed fell on top of Puck and Sabrina got up quickly which resulted to Moth screeching like a banshee.

"You are not staying here, you evil diabolical scum!" Sabrina declared as she swooped down and picked up Moth by her sequined blue dress.

She swung opened the door, and comically _and_ literally kicked her flying out of the door.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly and gloomy day at the Grimm Household. The four were waiting, each equally bummed out, and waited for one another to drop the death note.<p>

"Today is the last day of the dare," Puck noted, as the four nodded solemnly. Things were still chilly with Mustardseed for all of them, but they couldn't have left him out. Daphne was still patching up, but she was fine, after all, she was a Grimm.

"_He's_ going to make it extra hard," Sabrina said a matter-of-factly and Daphne nodded off.

"I hope it's got nothing to do with unicorns," Mustardseed muttered darkly.

The four sighed, making the Living Room cloud up with a pitiful aroma.

"Kids!" a chipper voice exclaimed. Uncle Jake appeared into view and Sabrina moaned. "Are you guys ready for the final step of the dare?" He stared at the long faces in smugness.

"Oh _goodie_!" Daphne said sarcastically.

Uncle Jake ignored her comment and continued on, "I put some deep thought into this, you see. After all, this dare must be equally hard, and I _must_ win this time! Now, Moth, having been a _brat_ and complaining the whole way I was trying to drop her off at the train station, I decided to make some use of her. Moth!"

A little girl with a pout on her face stomped into the room. "Where's my ICECREAM?!"

The four gaped at the little girl with the brown, princess curls and blue dress.

Sabrina spluttered. "Is that—how can that possibly—?"

"Just a simple charm," Uncle Jake answered smoothly. "Now, I've trained Moth to ask things _specially_, so the deal is to babysit her for three hours as I go out with Bri—I mean...yeah. If you guys say _yes_, you guys would break the deal and I'd punish you equally."

"YOU!" Moth hollered, pointing to Sabrina. "Get me some _no_ icecream!"

Sabrina sputtered. "Did you say _no_ icecream?'"

"Yes! Now get me some _no_ icecream!" Moth ordered snottily.

"Wouldn't it be grammatically correct if you said: 'Don't get me icecream!'?" Mustardseed corrected feebly.

"Humph!" Moth growled. "Fine Mr. Smartypants! Do my _no_ homework!"

"Really, Uncle Jake?" Sabrina fumed.

"This is low for you, old man," Puck stated. "Why?! It's like Kindergarten all over again..."

"You went to Kindergarten with _Moth_...? That's like torture." Sabrina snorted. "Oh, I pity you...!"

Moth glared angrily at Sabrina with impatience. Uncle Jake eyed the two and stepped in. "Now, there is _one _rule to win this dare. You must do everything that Moth orders, or else you LOSE!"

"Icccceeeeeecreaaaaaaaam!" Moth moaned, dawdling around and stepping on Sabrina's new shoes.

"Fine, brat," Sabrina muttered and she stomped into the kitchen, muttering something about 'it's Daphne all over again.'

Moth scrutinized Daphne and Mustardseed, but when her eyes landed on Puck, she puckered up her lips and fluttered her eyebrows. She fluffed her hair and strutted to Puck. She looked quite ridiculous, with her dress and pinched up face.

"He_llo_," Moth said, her voice thick with luscious honey, "do you want to _not_ be my boyfriend?"

Puck's eyes widened and Uncle Jake cackled in delicious revenge. "Well then, I'll be leaving you guys! Moth, remember, if they say _no_, make sure to click the pretty button on your dress!"

Moth ignored Uncle Jake and he shook his head and transported out. "Well?"

"N-n-no," Puck stammered. "Ugh, that felt horrible."

Moth giggled in delight and wrapped herself around Puck. "Let's go, _boyfriend_. We have lots of things to do today!"

In that moment, Sabrina came marching in with chocolate icecream. She came in pretty late, about thirty minutes, and an evil grin played on her face. "Here you go, dear."

The icecream smelled like a bitter vanilla, but Moth snatched it from her quickly. She dug her spoon in and took a bite. Her face twisted into revolt and disgust as she spat the icecream out.

"That's—Not—Icecream!" Moth screamed, coughing out brown bits.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Sabrina...did you perhaps—"

Puck's eyes widened. "NO!"

Sabrina blinked innocently and took the icecream away as Moth began to wail into Puck's chest. Mustardseed, in the corner, was doing Moth's homework. He seemed intrigued in it and didn't notice what was going on.

"That—she is evil!" Moth screeched. "Off with her her no head! Of with her no head!"

Daphne blinked and Sabrina smirked. "You want us to execute Sabrina?!"

"DON'T EXECUTE HER!" Moth shrieked. "NOW! YOU—!" She pointed to Mustardseed—"Will behead the girl!"

"M—moth," Daphne stuttered.

"You can't say yes," Moth sniggered, enjoying her tasty power, "or else you _lose_."

Puck stiffened; lowly, he said, "Let's just "pretend" to execute her. We should get her prepared and "polished" to waste time. It's _only _three hours."

Sabrina nodded vigorously, but the smirk was still painted on her face.

"Moth, first, let's get her ready for the execution," Daphne said. "Mustardseed can sharpen his axe in that time."

Moth leered at Sabrina. "Yea, don't do that."

"No," Mustardseed said suddenly, and he handed Moth the homework.

Moth smirked. "Let's go boyfriend! We need to get ready for out date!" Puck spluttered and was dragged off by the maniacal little girl.

"I'll prepare Sabrina for her...um...getting ready," Daphne said, and she grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her over to her room. Mustardseed stood there blankly, all alone.

"Wait. What do I do?" Mustardseed demanded, but his voice rang out into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Sabrina groaned in wait as she felt something cool and powdery being pat against her face. Daphne was giving her a "makeover" to get her ready for her execution. Instead of putting a blindfold on her, Daphne put a charm on her, which made her only see a light silver color.<p>

Daphne had her dressed before the makeover, and the dress felt smooth and soft, but Sabrina was holding back her urge to rip it off. She felt Daphne coating lipstick onto her lips, and soon she felt Daphne brushing her hair.

"Why's this taking _so_ long?" Sabrina hissed.

"We need your makeover to be two hours, so you won't get executed so soon," Daphne informed, and the brushes in her hair stopped. Sabrina heard the 'click' of something, and something hot was pressing against her hair and releasing it.

"And what are we going to do for another hour?" Sabrina grumbled, unpleased.

"I told Mustardseed, that after sharpening the kitchen knife, he should write a long speech to read," Daphne said, a bit stiffly.

Sabrina rose an eyebrow, but didn't press on the matter anymore. "How many minutes till your done?"

"I just need to finish the curls, give you some eyeliner and eyeshadow, and then we'll be done," Daphne said gleefully. "You look really pretty right now, 'Brina! I can't wait til _Puck_ sees you!"

"WHAT?!" Sabrina shrieked. "Are you doing this to make Puck—!"

"Stay still!" Daphne ordered. "I'm putting on your eyeliner."

Something cold slid around Sabrina's eyes, and she felt Daphne putting on the eyeshadow on her eyes.

"Okay! I'm done! Let me just get the spell off of you," Daphne giggled, and something cold and fiery hit her eyes. It was like dry ice, both burning and cold. Her eyes were open when this happened, and her sight regained in an instant.

Sabrina gasped when she saw the girl in the mirror. The girl's hair was curly, falling into gentle waves, like a princess's. She was wearing a purple, long dress with two thin straps with a modest dip at the chest. Her face was pale and bright, with purple eyeshadow, reminding her of passion and fire.

But the thing was that...this girl was Sabrina.

"You look _so_ pretty," Daphne gushed, and she dragged Sabrina out into the hallway. "C'mon! Our hours are up!"

The walk to Puck's room was faster than usual, even though it was only a few steps away. Moth's whining was heard, _still_, and Daphne opened the door and chirped, "We're here!"

Sabrina felt like her legs were made of lead, and she walked in and she felt herself heat up when Puck's gave fell upon her. Moth glared at Sabrina and curled her lip in anger.

"What _took _so long?!" Moth snarled. "Get on with the execution!"

Mustardseed awkwardly stepped up onto a podium, and took out a thick sheet of paper. "Ahem. This is supposed to be an execution speech, but I decided to make the best of it and dedicate it to _my_ girl, Daphne Grimm. She has long brown hair and happy, doe eyes and a smile that can melt a heart. She's always happy and beautiful, and she's forever in my heart. I messed up with her. I was stupid, and I tried to make her jealous and make her feel bad for my pleasure. I've screwed up, and now I know that. I don't want to see her with another man, or with another boy, or with another human. All I want to see is. You. Me. Together. Forever. This is cheesy, I know, but accept my apology and kiss me?"

"You jerk," Daphne sputtered and dived up to Mustardseed and kissed him.

"EWWW!" Moth screeched. "Why isn't the execution-?"

Puck and Sabrina stared at the two and stared at each other. "Well, Grimm? We can't be left out, huh?"

"Wha-?" Sabrina spluttered, but shut up quickly as Puck grabbed her waist and kissed her lips defiantly. As if fireworks were bursting, flames rung out in Sabrina's ears and Moth's constant whining wasn't heard.

And so, after all the dares and the commotions, there _eventually _came a time when Sabrina and Puck started meeting each other, and after those times, there finally came a time where they started to live together...and maybe they lived happily ever after, or maybe they didn't. But, it was a fairy tale, so it would be fitting to say, they lived happily ever after...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! FINISHED! PEACE, PEOPLE! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed, and to tell you, I will be back! I'm working on this other story right now...<strong>


End file.
